Steven Universe one shot Peridot x Steven
by DidYouSeeTheLight
Summary: It's Stevens birthday and Peridot didn't show up when Steven finds Peridot will he reveal his true feeling for her?


**Hey welcome to my first one shot!** **This one is Peridot x Steven. Enjoy!**

 **Peridot x Steven.**

 **Steven woke up startled. he had a dream Connie didn't like him anymore.**  
 **"it... it was just a. a dream? oh thank god." Steven said relieved.**

 **just as he said that, Connie walked in.**

 **"Ahh! C-Connie don't look I'm naked!" Steven shouted.**

 **"oh sorry Steven." Connie said and closed her eyes.**

 **It was Stevens 19th birthday and Connie was invited. But she was early.**

 **"Okay you can look now." Steven said dressed.**

 **"Wait. Where is Peridot? You two were suppose to come with eachother." Steven asked.**

 **"Oh no! i forgot. sorry Steven." Connie said asking for forgiveness.**

 **"It's alright let's just go get her!" Steven said.**

 **"Good idea Steven!" Connie replied.**

 **And so the two set off to the barn to get Peridot.**

 **"Peridot? are you in?" They both said while knocking on the door.**

 **As the door opened Stevens eyes turned to stars as he saw Peridot standing in the door wearing a vest and jeans.**

 **"Oh hi Steven hi Connie. Whats up?" Peridot asked looking at them.**

 **"Peridot it's Stevens birthday and you're late." Connie said.**

 **"Oh shit. Sorry Steven i forgot i'll be right back." Peridot said annoyed with herself.**

 **They waited for 20 minutes.**

 **Then when Peridot came out...**

 **"Okay i have your gift. let's go to the party." Peridot said while carrying a large package with her metal powers.**

 **They all got into Stevens car and they drove to the temple. When they got there they all danced and got drunk then Connie went home at 6:00pm. But Peridot stayed a while longer.**

 **"listen Peridot i have been meaning to tell you something." Steven said blushing.**

 **"Yes Steven." Peridot replied.**

 **"I-I'm..."**

 **"Steven?"**

 **"I'm-I'm... I'm loving that vest!" Steven said.**

 **"Oh thank you Steven." Peridot replied.**

 ***i cant tell her... i want to but i cant...***

 **After the party Steven asked Peridot if she wanted to stay for the night. She said yes.**

 **"Good night Peridot." Steven said.**

 **"Good night Steven." Peridot replied.**

 **And Peridot went to sleep. Steven on the other hand couldn't sleep knowing that he hadn't told her his feelings yet.**

 **So Steven built up his confidence and shook Peridot awake.**

 **"Peridot?" Steven asked.**

 **"Yes Steven?" Peridot replied.**

 **"I-I-I'm i-in" Peridot blushed.**

 **"In love with you!" Steven shouted.**

 **"Steven.. I" Peridot almost fitted in a reply but Steven covered his mouth and ran to the barn.**

 **"She would never look for me here." Steven said to himself.**

 **ONE HOUR LATER...**

 **"Steven!" Peridot called her voice echoing through the barn.**

 **Steven woke up.**

 ***I hope she doesn't find me.***

 **Peridot shoved some barrels aside only to find a scared Steven behind them. Peridot stared at him for a while.**

 **Steven just sat there terrified that was the only thing he could do.**

 **Then Peridot spoke Stevens eye stared up and he blushed then began to lightly cry.**

 **"Steven. I'm in love with you too." Peridot said while blushing a lot.**

 **Peridot lent down and wiped away Stevens tears.**

 **The next thing both surprised Steven and make him moan.**

 **He moaned because he felt Peridot hand slip down his pants and onto his penis.**

 **Peridot then began to stroke it making Steven moan even more.**

 **Peridot then removed his clothes then began to remove hers.**

 **Steven hand then slipped onto her vagina.**

 **They both (how shall i put it?) they... masterbaited eachother. (thats all i could thing of. lol.)**

 **"Shall we step it up a notch?" Peridot asked.**

 **"Fuck yeah" Steven replied. (literally *fuck* yeah.)**

 **They both smiled and Steven stuck his long hard dick into Peridot's vagina.**

 **They both moaned.**

 **Steven then began to move his dick up and down while inside Peridot.**

 **That let out a shouted moan from each of them.**

 **As the hours went by they didn't notice nor care.**

 ***and they all fucked eachother happily ever after. the end. Thanks for reading, this is my first ever book/one shot so sorry if it's not that good. I would like to again thank you for reading. And remember if you have a "Steven Universe" one shot request i will do my best to make it. just message me. See ya!***


End file.
